Aki Black
by Lady Luckless
Summary: MWPP without Peter. 'Bout Sirius Black and his wife, Aki. ^.^ Oh, it's at Christmas Time.
1. Ara Delphinus Black

Aki Black  
Chapter 1:Ara Delphinus Black  
Written by:Sirius' Girl  
  
"Aki,Its Padfoot we're talking about,he probaly couldn't take the responsibility"said Lily Potter."Yes....but how could he have left me when...."Aki Black's voice trailed off as she cried just a bit."Hows Princess?"asked Lily changing the subject.Aki brightened up like a Xmas Tree."She's doing wonderful....I can't wait 'till Xmas,That when you'll see her"said Aki."Why not sooner?"whined Lily.Princess was the nickname of Aki's baby."Because I have a suprise for ~everyone~!"said Aki."Whats the suprise?"asked Lily."If I told you it wouldn't be a suprise"said Aki  
"besides Xmas is in Two days Silly,Oh I gotta go,Bye Lily,I'm ganna tell Jammie and Sirius bye too"."Bye,Hahaha Jammie,he'll kill you you call him back" said Lily laughing.Aki walked out the door."Ciao Jammie,Sirius"said Aki as she walked by."Bye!Heeeey!Wait a minute!I am not Jammie!Get back here!"yelled James from his chair"Where ya going?".Aki didn't respond,she was at a house four doors down from them.  
~Xmas~  
"Aki's late"said James."We've noticed"said Lia Vcieksr.The doorbell rang.  
Lily answered the door.Aki stood ther looking unhappy."Whats wrong?" asked Remus Lupin."Nothin"said Aki."Where's Princess?"asked Lily.Aki brightened up."Ara,come here"said Aki."No"said a small voice."Ara  
Delphinus Black,Come here"said Aki.A baby girl with Aki's jet black wavy hair,and face,except she had Sirius's brown eyes,walked from behind Aki.  
"Hello"Ara said."And she's how old?"asked Lia staring at the girl.Aki grinned."Three and a half months"Aki said."Shut the door its freezing"  
said Sirius watching Ara.Aki shut the door.They all sat down."You,Lia and Lily are wearing the about the same thing"said James.'Ya just noticed Jammie?"asked Lily.James hit his wife with a pillow.   
Aki was wearing a green sleevless dress with red trim,and red high heels, her hair was in a bun and had a reef of holly around it.  
Lily was wearing a red sleevless dress with green trim,and green high heels,her hair was in a bun with a reef of mistletoe around it.  
Lia had a green and red sleevless dress with white trim and white high heels,her hair was in a bun with a reef of mistletoe and holly around it.  
"Sooo...."said Aki."Sooooooooooo"said Lia."Sooooooooooooooooooo"said Lily."Enough Soooooooo's"said James."What did your mom want you to name Ara?"asked Remus."Sacajawae Honekakala Um-Kalthum Goitsemedime   
Olimpiada Makanamaika'i Rajalakshmi Wiyaka-Wastewin Vikaheilala Xiao-Xing Kaitchkma-Winema Alekanederina Benedykta Black"said Aki in one breath.They all stared at her."Don't stare at me,its true"said Aki.  
Sirius was truly thankful Aki didn't name Ara that.Ara was playing with Harry.They opened presents and excetra.Sirius wondered was Aki would do if he came back.At the same time Aki was wondering if he'd ever come home."AKI!"called Lily from the kitchen.Aki walked in the kitchen."LILY ROSE POTTER!You trying to burn the house down?"asked Aki."She probaly is"said Lia.The boys in the living room laughed."AHHHHH!HELP"said Lily.Aki and Lia put the fire out that was on Lily.After and hour dinner was done and the girls walked out of the kitchen."I suggest you not let Lily cook anymore,James"said Aki."Why?"asked James."She almost burnt down your house,and she cought fire to her hair"said Lia.Remus and Sirius laughed.  
"Its not funny"whined Lily."Acctually Lily,It is quite funny"said Aki in mock seriousness.Lia and Aki laughed.They all sat down and ate(Even Ara).After a bit of caroling they all went home.  
  
A/N:The next chaper also will start on Christmas.Au Revoir  
Disclaimer:I own Aki,Ara,and Lia.And the fire that was on Lily's hair.   
=) Ms. Rowling owns about everything else 0=)  
  



	2. Welcome Home

Aki Black  
Chapter 2:Welcome Home  
Written By:Sirius' Girl  
  
"Night,Night Ara"said Aki."Night Momma"said Ara and fell asleep quickly.  
Aki changed out of her dress into her Pajammas.She decided she wanted hot chocolate.She sang softly as she made it.  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -   
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...  
All I want for Christmas is you baby...   
All I want for Christmas is you baby".  
She didn't know that someone was listening outside her door.She sighed.  
This Christmas depressed her just a bit.She hadn't got the gift she wanted for Christmas.There was a knock at the door.She sat her hot chocolate on the table,hesitated then went and anwsered the door.Sirius stood there.He hesitated then said"I'm back".Aki frowned and stood there watching him not saying anything.Slowly he backed up.Just then Aki smiled and said"Welcome Home".He looked releived.Aki moved out of the front of the door to let him in.Aki made another cup of hot chocolate for him."Did you ever tell Ara?"he asked finaly."No.I figured If you came back i'd tell her"said Aki.A few minutes later Ara came running down the stairs crying and went to her Momma."Whats wrong Ara?"asked Aki.Ara whiped the tears from her eyes."Nightmare,and whats he here for?"she asked looking at Sirius."He's your daddy"said Aki.Ara studdied Sirius."I can believe that"Ara finnally said"Tired".Aki stood up and took Ara's hand."C'mon,you to Sirius"said Aki.Aki took Ara to her room and Sirius followed.They put Ara to bed then went to bed thereselves.   
She did get what she wanted fir Christmas.Sirius back.   



End file.
